huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashton
Ashton is a contestant from Survivor: Caramoan and Survivor: One World. Survivor: Caramoan Ashton originally competed in Survivor: Caramoan. He was placed on the orange Gota tribe, labelled the 'Fans'. He formed a tight alliance early on with what he thought was the strongest people of the tribe, being Luke, Terra, Jefra and Ellie. When the Fans lost the first immunity challenge, the five stuck together and sent home Chet. They then went on an immunity streak, not having to go to tribal council again. At the tribe switch, Ashton remained on Gota along with his original tribe mates Alyssa, Ellie, Lorenzo and Jefra. On Day 13, both tribes had to attend a mandatory Double Tribal Council. The plan of the majority of the tribe was to send home Ashton. However, when Jefra heard the news she ran straight to Ashton. At tribal, he used his Hidden Immunity Idol and with the only votes that counted, Alyssa was sent home. Feeling he and Jefra had control, they dictated the remaining votes, sending home former Fans Ellie and Lorenzo. At this point, Ashton made the merge. He and Jefra were brought along into Bianca's Bikal Women's Alliance, sending home Mitchell and Lea at the first two tribal councils. They then voted with Spencer at the next vote for Trey, but Spencer was voted out by Bianca's alliance. After this vote, Jefra switched her allegiance from Ashton to the Bikal Women's alliance. On Day 29, the castaways attended a Double Tribal Council. At the first vote, he voted for Jorja but the majority sent home his ally Luke. At the second tribal, the votes would've been tied between Ashton and Bianca. However, she knew of this and played her third idol. With the only votes that counted, Ashton was voted out and made a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Spud to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: One World In his second season, Ashton competed in Survivor: One World along with his sister, Lauren. He was originally placed on the blue Salani tribe along with the other returning players. Salani won the first two immunity challenges and Ashton was in the majority in voting out Karina on Day 8. A shocking evacuation from Wednesday meant that Salani continued through the game with the numbers. Ashton also suffered a setback when his sister was voted out. At the tribe switch, Ashton was switched to the orange Manono tribe along with Aida, Joe and Amy. Manono was lucky enough that they only had to go to tribal council once, where the returning players banded together and voted out Rani. At this point, Ashton made the merge. He formed a tight alliance with Jorge and his brother, Josh. At the first merged tribal council, the three voted for Jase, but the majority of the tribe sent Josh home. Seemingly on the bottom, the boys soon found out that the pairs formed the majority. Despite convincing the singles to form another alliance, they would not budge and Jorge was the next voted out. For his open blasphemy, Ashton was the next casualty and he was the third member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Jase to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Ashton was originally slated to compete on Survivor NZ: Thailand, but was ultimately not chosen for the final cast. Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways Category:Survivor: One World Castaways